Strontium Passion
by Bethy1416
Summary: One-Shot. A lazy evening in the CBI office as the agents decide that sitting around doing nothing is no way to wait for a case.Jane's mischievous, yet childish, ways are brought to light and the team find themselves in various situations... There's general chatter and occasionally flirting, but maybe the consultant can take things a little too far?..


_A/N: This is the first story I have uploaded on here, however I use another site where I my other stories have been homed :) I hope you like this!_

**~Overview~**

**One-shot. A lazy evening in the CBI office as the agents decide that sitting around doing nothing is no way to wait for a case. Jane's mischievous, yet childish, ways are brought to light and the team find themselves in various situations that involve games, secrets and perhaps a few odd confessions... There's general chatter and occasionally flirting, but maybe the consultant can take things a little too far?**

'Look what I've found,' Jane says, walking into the bullpen shaking a box in his hand. The four agents look blankly up at him, they were all just as bored as he was but they manage not to get themselves into mischief. Lisbon stands up properly, as she'd been leaning on a desk out of complete loss. She seems almost interested in the entertainment Jane is currently setting up. The rookie watches from her seat behind her computer as the contents of the box are tipped onto the table.

'Who's up for a game?' He asks. She simply wanders over to assume the seat opposite her boss, whilst Rigsby accompanies her on her side of the table, meaning Cho had no option but to sit next to Lisbon. Jane sat at the head of the table with a yellow, plastic disk in front of him.

'Okay. Do you know how to play?' He questions.

Then Lisbon's face lights up. 'Oh! I think I remember this! I used to play it with my brothers.'

Jane simply gives his thousand watt grin and turns to face the other agents who are looking a bit confused.

'Well. The aim of the game is to get as many cards as possible,' he motions to the pile of small, rectangular cards in the centre of the table. 'The winner is the one with the most by the end of the game. We'll take it in turns to spin the... This,' he holds up the disk, that from another glance, is able to rotate. 'On this... Thing, there are letters. When you spin it, whatever letter it lands on you have to think of a related word beginning with that letter-'

'Related to what?' Rigsby asks.

'I was just coming on to that. On a card there is a subject, for example, a food. You then have to think of a word, in this case an item of food, beginning with the letter that's shown. So. Let's have a practise run.'

He spins the disc and picks up a card. 'A household item beginning with... S.'

'Soap!' Van Pelt snaps.

Lisbon leans forward and hits her hand on the table. 'Sofa!'

'Sss... Entipede...' Rigsby stutters.

The agents, and consultant, all turn to look at him with utter shock.

'Well, for starters, a centipede is NOT a household object. And really Rigsby? Centipede beginning with S?' Jane criticises.

'Yeah... I got a C in English...'

Lisbon rolls her eyes. 'I'd never have guessed...'

'Well, Grace would have won that card. But luckily for Rigsby, this is the practise run. So, ready to start?'

The four cops nod and lean forward, the atmosphere intense. This is a fast paced brain teaser, the mistake Rigsby made earlier was the effect that this game has on you. You say the first word that comes to mind, even if the spelling is incorrect.

The ex-con man takes a card and reads it aloud. 'A country beginning with...' He waits for the yellow disc to stop spinning. 'Beginning with T.'

'T... Taaaaa... Teeee-'

'Thailand,' Cho says, deadpan.

'Agh! Damn it! I was so close!' Rigsby moans.

Jane throws him the card. 'Well done Cho. You're a dark horse!'

Cho's lips tilt up ever so slightly at the sides as he reaches forward and grabs his winnings. Jane passes the dial onto Rigsby who sends it spinning.

He coughs to clear his throat then proceeds. 'Hmm... An item of clothing starting with... K.'

There's silence, the only sound being of their brains ticking as their thought processes deepen.

'Knife?' Lisbon asks.

Jane turns to her, his expression puzzled. 'You wear a knife?'

'Knickers!' Grace shouts out. Rigsby looks at Jane to check this answer is acceptable then slides the card along the table at his approval. He can't help but picture the redhead beside him in her little panties... He gets disturbed from his dreaming however when a nudge, from the woman herself, is forced against his knee. She slowly picks up the dial and then a card and reads it out whilst the disc whizzes round.

'Okay. A girl's name beginning with D.'

'Dora!'

'Denise!'

'Dana!'

'D... Dreeeeg?'

They all turn to face the voice of the last answer.

'Really? Dreg?' Grace asks her companion. Wayne simply shrugs and mentally decides this is not the game for him. 'Well, Jane won that,' she gently passes him the card.

'You can be so bright...' Lisbon mumbles, presumably about the subject of Rigsby's slightly worrying answers.

The Spinner is Cho now.

'Your ambition, starting with... D, again.'

Jane gets straight in there. 'Death!'

No one bothers trying to summon up a better reply so he receives the card.

'An insect... That starts with the letter... C!' Lisbon announces.

'Centipede!' Rigsby calls out.

'Caterpillar.'

'Well done Rigsby! I'm proud of you!' She say, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, but hands him the card nonetheless.

The dial is back to Jane now and he sets it spinning.

'Oo... Something you desire, starting with... J!'

'Jane!' Lisbon calls.

Rigsby, even now thinking of his stomach, exclaims his answer. 'Jam!'

'Jenga.'

'Oh Lisbon. You don't know how happy that makes me feel. Truly, it does,' the consultant jokes. 'With that answer my dear, you have won that round. And Cho. Do you desire Jenga? Really?'

'It was the first word that came to me...' Lisbon mutters. Her eyes flutter everywhere but at the members of her team.

'It's okay Lisbon. We all have a secret that once revealed is a bit embarrassing. But it's alright. We understand.'

She throws a glare in his direction which he simply brushes off with a grin of pure amusement. The redheaded rookie, now decidedly uncomfortable, stands up.

'Uh-I've had enough of this game...' She mumbles then walks off into the kitchenette.

'Ahem... Uh. Yeah, me too,' Rigsby says, clearly copying the young agent to try and telepathically impress. He hangs about for a bit to make everything seem normal then heads off in the same direction, to be the person that's 'there for her'. He has no thoughts of how this game could have had an affect on her or why she might feel the need to be alone, other than personal problems. Well, he isn't going to let her be alone. He needs to show his affection and gentlemanly side, even if that includes consoling her, doing as she wishes or simply making her smile. He hates to think of himself as a selfish person, but her smiling would be a greater benefit to him than it would be to her. She has a beautiful smile, soft, pink lips as a border around little pearls.

Jane sits there, slightly puzzled. Did two of his colleagues just leave? Well... They need to cover that up a bit better next time. What he didn't know, was that that exact same thought was running through the minds of the two others remaining at the table. Lisbon was more worried than her colleagues, she's the one that'll take the heat from the deputies and authorities. Surely they're not..? They wouldn't... Would they?

'Well. That's that game gone down the plughole. What do you say to a good ol' game of truth or dare? Or eye-spy?'

The Asian agent looks at Jane, deadpan. His eyes tell all... 'You can't be serious? Those are childish games.'

But Jane was being deadly serious. He wants to know some of the hidden depths that even his knowledge and tricks can't reach. He wants to know the ins and outs of each agent as well as he does himself. But with two of them off probably engaging in passionate office sex, that's highly unlikely.

Wayne finds the distressed young agent sat at a small, circular table cradling a grey mug with coffee sending swirls of steam through her gaze. Her dark eyes are frozen, just staring. Her thumb rubs up and down the side of the handle whilst she nibbles on her bottom lip. He takes a seat beside her and waits for some sign of awareness, but she continues thinking.

'... Ahem, are you okay?' He asks. It's only then that she seems to register his presence and quickly turns to face him, trying to act normal.

'Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me,' she gives a smile, but the wool hasn't been pulled over his eyes.

'What's up?'

'Ugh... Just stuff.'

'What sort of stuff? Anything I can help with?'

'No, stuff I have to sort out. Thanks though,' she hops up and gives a reassuring smile again.

'I'm here, you know that right?'

'Yeah, but I wouldn't want to bore you with my endless crap.'

'Try me?'

'... Ye...' She goes to say yes, and take him up on his offer, but then decides against it. '... Nah...'

'It's better than being stuck here with nothing to do. Can't be much more boring than that?'

'Mm... Yes. It can. Look, it's okay, I'll be fine. You probably have problems of your own-'

'If there's someone hassling you?..'

'What? No... I'll be fine, honestly,' and with that she goes back towards the bullpen, a slight spring in her step. He stands there unsure of what exactly just happened, or how he should go about it. So he grabs a coffee.

'Ah! Grace! We're about to play Truth Or Dare, want to join?' Jane asks.

'Uh...'

'Great! The more the merrier!'

She pulls back her chair knowing there's no getting out of it now and sits down.

'Okay! Let's get this show on the road.'

'I'll go first,' Cho says. 'Jane, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you... To go up to Simon, the security guard, and ask him what it's like to know that in movies the security guard is always the first one to die.'

'You're on.'

He jumps up and heads towards the elevator where the dark skinned, big-built man in an officer's uniform stands. The rest of the team quietly creep up behind a wall to half witness, half hear the outcome of this fairly easy dare.

'Simon, my good friend! My best security guard!' Jane says.

'Patrick, how can I help?'

'I was just curious... Does is not bother you, that in movies, the security guard is always the one to die first?'

His face drops and he looks puzzled by the consultants unexpected question. 'We-well... I've never really thought of it like that.'

'Hmm... Well, I'll be off,' and he walks back to the bullpen, sticking his tongue out at the wall of which all the agents are hidden behind, they too follow and take to their allocated chairs.

Rigsby now appears and reassumes his seat, plus a coffee, beside his desire...

'Truth or dare,' Cho informs him.

'Oh. My turn!' He says, taking a giant gulp from his mug. 'Van Pelt, truth or dare?'

The shock at hearing her name leave his lips makes her blush and turns to face him, startled.

'Um... Truth?'

'Hmm... Okay... Have you ever been in love?'

The question surprises her and the atmosphere turns incredibly awkward. Her colleagues just sit and watch her, waiting for her reply, whilst she desperately looks around for a way out. She sighs a nervous smile and rubs her moist palms together.

'Uh... I... I don't know how to answer that...' Her lips stay pinned up at the sides as she tries to hide her embarrassment and helplessness.

'Simple. Yes or no?' He enthuses.

'Now you're just being mean,' she turns to face him, her expression's changed completely. She's almost glaring at him as she stands up for herself.

Jane leans back in his chair. 'It's all part of the game Grace.'

'Thanks Jane, that's really not helping.'

He holds his hands up and widens his eyes as if sarcastically apologising. He knows better than to argue with an aggravated Van Pelt.

'So? What's the answer?' Rigsby pesters.

'That's not fair. You can't ask me that.'

'No one said I couldn't.'

'I have.'

'Too late, I've already asked.'

'Yes, I have.'

'What?' He asks, confused.

Her tone softens and she goes back to the gentle, caring Van Pelt, as she remembers the lovely, warm feeling she'd once felt. 'I have loved someone.'

'Who-'

'Nope. That's your question answered Rigsby. Let's leave her be,' Jane intervenes. 'My turn! Rigsby, truth or dare?'

'... Uh... Dare.'

'I dare you to go into Lisbon's office-' He holds a finger to her lips as she's about to complain. '-And bring out the most embarrassing thing you can see.'

'You can't be serious?' Rigsby asks.

'Serious as a heart attack.'

To begin with he stays stock still, then realises the expectant faces of the others, including Grace. He slowly looks around, gathers himself together and heads towards the detached office. He pushes open the door, glances back, then enters the room. Lisbon, clearly worried at what he might find, even though she brings nothing personal into her workplace, is fidgety and annoyed as whenever she goes to protest, she finds her partner's finger hush her lips.

'Jane! What am I looking for?!' Rigsby shouts out, a voice coming from nowhere.

'Whatever you can find!' Was the reply. The remaining agents sit in silence waiting for the embarrassing revelation. But minutes pass and still no sign...

'Where is he?' Van Pelt asks.

Cho sits back, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Probably got lost.'

'Hey! My office isn't messy!'

At Jane's raise of the eyebrows she corrects her statement. '... That... Messy...'

'Perhaps one of us should go and check on him?' Van Pelt says.

'Me! I'll go!' With that the petite agent gets up before anyone can stop her and rushes towards her office.

She finds Rigsby stood in the middle of the room looking completely lost.

'Uh...' He begins.

'No. No more. You leave and say you can't do it.'

'Teresa Lisbon!' Jane calls out from behind her. She squeezes her eyes, and her fists, then turns around with a very sarcastic smile on her face.

'Yes Jane?'

He motions for her to go to him, like a naughty school girl to the teacher. She does as he asks and drags her body in front of his chair.

'Don't interfere with Rigsby's dare. He's a man, not a mouse. He has to show his manliness to a certain member of this team,' his eyes flicker to Grace who is sat looking anywhere but her co-workers. 'You can't... Risk his masculinity,' Jane by this point was finding this all one huge joke. Or had he done so from the very beginning?

Rigsby, hearing the whole 'masculinity' conversation, decides to up his game. He puts himself in the right frame of mind, brings back his shoulders, straightens the ends of his sleeves and gets searching. He doesn't rummage too much, that's stepping over the line, but looks in the obvious places. Soon, he finds the perfect object and can't help the proud smile that spreads over his face at just how... 'Butch', he might come across.

He steps out of the office and all the heads at the table swivel round to face him. He casually, yet strongly, strolls towards them, the dainty item hidden behind his back. How will his boss be able to explain THIS? They all wait for him to reveal the monstrosity that he may have found. But he holds... And waits... The dramatic effect... He slowly brings his arm round and every single one of them look confused. How was this at all embarrassing?

'A tiara?' Cho asks.

Van Pelt takes a closer look. 'I'm not sure...'

Jane gasps and faces the owner of this extremely feminine accessory. 'How do you have this? I never bought it. W-why... That means you bought it. That's the exact tiara I tried on you at the murder during the CBI fundraising event, and don't tell me otherwise. Oh Lisbon, I'm so glad it meant that much to you,' again, his tone was sarcastic, but nevertheless this statement is true. Much to her colleagues surprise, she had revisited that jeweller's store and purchased the item. But she had never admitted, not even to herself, why exactly she'd done so. It is definitely something she won't be sharing now however.

The agents turn to look at her. Their prestigious boss had bought herself a tiara, like a princess, because Jane had... Had tested the piece atop her brunette locks. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red and her eyelashes cast delicate shadows over her cheekbones. This was more embarrassing than any of them had first assumed. Rigsby, all the while, had been receiving rather indefinite, admiring glances from the redhead of which he desired so badly. She had a cheeky grin plastered over her glowing face. She's radiating a warmth that within the last couple of years the team had been seeing less of, her love life wasn't renouned for happy endings, so it was lovely to see her cheerfulness.

'Uh, right, okay. My turn!' She announces. Lisbon flashes her a grateful look of relief... Until her name is called. 'Boss, truth or dare?' She asks.

'Oh god...' She mumbles.

'-He's not going to help in this situation my dear,' Jane says, which earns him a glare.

'Surely that counted as my go too?'

'No. That was Rigsby's. Now it's yours.'

'So? What's it to be?' Grace repeats.

'Truth,' she sighs, knowing there's no way out.

'Okay... Name three things you see in each of us, honestly.'

'Right. Well. Okay. You're hardworking, kindhearted and... Great fun. Especially when you're I a good mood. Cho... You're hardworking, again... Uh... Very serious, but that's good and... Confident with a gun,' this managed to win a smirk from the Asian man. 'Rigsby. Apart from when you're flirting with Van Pelt, you too, are hardworking, you're the joker and you make me feel comfortable when I eat, as I know I'll never be able to eat as much as you... Ugh... Jane... This could be hard... Jane, you're... Definitely unique. You can be great fun to work with, apart from sixty percent of the time when you're pestering and annoying. And you're clever. There. Now it's my turn,' she hurries on, not wanting to be challenged about why she chose certain adjectives to describe her workmates. 'Cho! Truth, or dare?..'

'Truth.'

'Have you ever messed up on an assignment, but never admitted to it?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

'I nearly got half my team killed and the rest of them fired. But to this very day they still don't know I was the culprit.'

'When was that?'

'Not this unit. The team before you guys.'

'Ah... Okay well...'

Her cell rings, as one of the desk phones does too. She picks up as Rigsby answers the one on Van Pelt's table. After similar conversations they hang up.

'We're up. Dead guy in Nevada,' she says.

Perhaps they'll get to reassume this... Entertainment... Once they're done with this case and in the same position of boredom again.


End file.
